Vacation Destination
by munekapilaree
Summary: Bella and Edward are both broken hearted by their loved ones. Their friends think taking them on a vacation is going to make them move on with their lives. The other meets the other. What will happen? Will they learn to trust love again?


_My story. it's a lot harder finding the perfect clothes for tis chapter, so there you go._

**__****Enjoy.**

* * *

_Title: VACATION DESTINATION_

_Pairing: Bella & Edward_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Bella and Edward are both broken hearted by their loved ones. Their friends think taking them on a vacation is going to make them move on with their lives. The other meets the other. What will happen? Will they learn to trust love again?_

* * *

"Bella! Wake up!" The devil's awake! Help! I need to have my room alarmed secured with fingerprinting codes and something like that. With Alice in the same house as you, you can tell that you don't have any private parts in the house. She'll just come dodging in anytime she wants. But still, I love her.

"Alice! I'm sleepy. I'm tired. I'm single. And I'm grouchy." I mumbled against the pillow I buried my head into.

"I know! That's why we're going out of town!" She grabbed both of my ankles under the thick and fluffy purple blanket and dragged me off the bed.

"Ow!" I yelped when my face met the soft carpet. I twisted my torso around so I was lying on my back. Alice had a smirk on her face.

"Get up! Get up! The plane leaves in 4 hours!" _Plane? _Where the hell is she taking me now? My eyes shot open and I stood up to my elbows.

"Seriously, Alice? Where are we going? And _why _are we going?" I curiously asked her. She still had on her silky sleeveless gold top and shorts.

"Your ex boyfriend is having the time of his life with his other girls and your depressing yourself in bed all day for the last two weeks! C'mon Bella! Move on!' She tugged at my hands and helped me stand up.

"I packed your bags." She sarcastically informed me as I lazily climbed back onto bed.

"You packed my bags and yet you still wake me up at 6!" I pulled the covers on my head.

"I just wanna see your reaction." I could feel the smile on her tone of voice. I bet Rose is gonna come with us. She never gets left behind. I wish I could.

"Al! Just leave me be for another 3 hours!" I complained and got back to sleep.

* * *

**_3 hours Later_**

Here I stand. At the living room waiting for Rose to come. Alice had pack her _whole _wardrobe. I don't even want to know what she packed for me. But I snuck in some sweats when she was in the bathroom.

"Hey guys!" Rose slammed the door. "Cab's here." She told me and I got up and held my bags in one hand and my body bag in the other. I didn't even know where we were going. Alice made me wear a ppair of denim shorts and a cartoon top with a pair of knee-high converse _and_ she bought me a pair of bug-eye shades which I plan on wearing everyday until this crappy vacation ends. I was seated on the a cab. Waiting for the two of them. I was suddenly reminiscing the past.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Jake thought that it would be good that we have a date on the pier in Seattle. We haven't been to many dates since we have been very busy with out jobs. Me being a journalist in a famous magazine in Seattle and Jake owning and managing his crowded club on the outskirts of town. So far the dates going really well. We had early dinner at some Italian restaurant and Jake was being so sweet and were now walking by the pier, watching the sun set across the distance. He had his arms around me._

_"Bella." He stopped me from walking and I turned so I was facing him. He had an expression of hurt and confusion. I saw a flash of fear in it. What was going on?_

_"What's wrong?" I asked concerned about him. He slid his arms around my waist and brought me to his chest._

_"Look, Bella. I love you." He grinned. I know that this 'I love you' conversation isn't yet finished. There's more to come, Bella._

_"What's wrong, Jake?" I cupped his cheeks in his hands and he leaned into it, sighing._

_"Bella... We have been together since high school, which was 5 years ago. I care about you and I love you. But, the last few weeks have been hectic." He sighed frustratingly and I removed my hands from his face and pushed him a little bit away from me._

_"There's another girl, isn't there?" I guessed. He was cheating on me._

_"Bella, yes... there is." He said swiftly. My jaw fell open and there were tears almost to the edge of my eyes. He took a step toward me and I took a step back. I wrapped my arms around me. The cold wind making the my skin shiver._

_"H-h-how...? What's wrong? We had a strong bond? All of a sudden you...?" I trailed off not wanting those words to come out. He was replacing me. My best friend and my love leaving me. I turned away from him and staggered towards the sidewalk raising my arm to hail a cab._

_"Atleast let me take you home." He was catching up behind me. He grabbed my elbow and I yanked it away from him. I was sobbing quietly at this point.  
_

_"Don't. Just please don't Jacob Black. You have no right to do that anymore." I hissed but not meeting his eyes as I entered the taxi._

_The pain never decreased until now. The agonizing pain he gave me. My whole heart belonged to him. I know it feels like I'm overreacting about this whole lovey-dovey thing. But it's still true. Ah, I know what's wrong with it. He was upset that I haven't slept with him yet. He wasn't pushy about it, but he asks me lots of times if I was ready. And me being so innocent, gave him a NO. And yes, I wasn't ready. Even after 5 years of cuddling, groping and kissing, we didn't do it yet. He was so patient with me that he finally gave up. And now he moved on with a girl who can pleasure him. A girl he replaced me with._

_*END FLASHBACK*  
_

"Bella! Cheer up! My dad gave us the tickets, he doesn't want to see you like this anymore!" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. She was wearing a blue polka-dotted dress that ties around her neck. Rose was next to her wearing a spaghetti strap polka-dotted dress. I don't know what is with them and polka-dots. And then there's me, a sequined top matched with a pair of shorts and my sneakers. There's no way in hell I'm going to wear heels._ (All links on my profile.)  
_

"Where are we even going?" I grumbled as we I grabbed my bags from the rotating-thingy. (AN : Sorry. I haven't been inside an airport.)

"Hawaii. We need to get you to move on. That's the plan." They both said in unison. How do they do it? I have no idea.

We gave the flight attendant our tickets and walked. I placed my bag which had my most important stuff at the storage at the top. I apparently is left to sit with an old woman. Probably in her seventies. She was going home to Hawaii. She just went to the funeral of her relative here. We talked about pretty much everything. Books, movies, friends, family and things like that. But I left the love life closed. I didn't want to talk about it.

In a short amount of time, I didn't know we were already here.

There was a car from the hotel waiting for us. The driver was holding out the sign with Alice's name on it. He was wearing a navy blue collared short and trekking pants. He was tall, blond and quite attractive I must say, but no type of mine and I'm most definitely NOT finding romance here in this taboo.

The car was clearly for off-road, we were on a rocky road until we stopped at a small deck with a speedboat floating next to it.

"I thought we were going to the hotel?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh we are." Alice smirked. What the hell did she mean by that? We helped the guy load all our bags into the boat and took his hand as we climb onto it. We sped off. The wind was warm and I was sitting by the edge of the end of it. I dunked my hand in the water and surprisingly it was not too cold nor hot.

As we were going farther from where we've been, I saw a small lump in the ocean, and when we got closer it was actually a small island with a palm trees scattered here and there. On the middle was an amazing structure of a building. Probably one of the most beautiful I've seen or this tops it all. It was light yellow in color and it was long and too high. It maybe has 30 floors not including the penthouse.

'Hilton Hawaiian Village' it says in bold golden letters. After awhile of walking around, I found out that only members in this hotel can stay here. This hotel is on a island about 5 miles from the real deal. It has approximately one thousand rooms, a pool at the back, gym, ballroom, dining room, a jogging trail, golf area, tennis court, basket ball court and there's an alley deep in the island that sells clothes, shoes, bags, and other accessories, Alice is going to love that.

Carlisle Cullen, Alice's dad, luckily got us the penthouse. When we entered, everything was either white or beige in color. When you come in the door there was a large mirror on the side of the wall with a built-in table and a circular platter where you can leave your keys. If you look ahead, there's a white L couch on top of the beige-colored rug on the floor. The coffee table is made of glass which has pictures of the hotel slid in between the wood and glass. On the corners of the room were large woven balls with a bulb inside. Across the couch, on the wall, was the biggest flat screen television I've ever seen. There was a small touch-screen monitor under it where you type the name of a movie or title and play it. Cool right? That's what I thought.

The balcony was across the penthouse door. It has a wooden table outside with six comfy chairs and a wide umbrella. On the other side were three beige-colored lounging chairs, it has white-striped pillows on each one. Inside (again), the kitchen and counter were on the other side of where the television is bolted in. There were five metal stools next to the counter and the kitchen was prepped with everything. Inside the refrigerator, there were fruits, different kinds of energy drinks and water. The bedrooms were far across the kitchen.

They each had double doors that can be pushed or pulled. The master's bedroom had a king-sized bed covered with the fluffiest white comforter I've ever felt and large pillows. It has draping on either sides. On the foot of the bed was a century-old trunk. On the left side of the bed were doubled doors that leads to the bathroom, it has a large bathtub and a sink in a shape of a shell, the large mirror was glued to all the walls of the bathroom, on the other corner was 2 large closets where you can put your clothes and other stuff.

The other two rooms were practically the same as mine, but with a smaller bathroom. They both decided that I should take the master's. And I willingly agreed. Why miss this opportunity, right?

After we were all settled in, I decided to take a short nap. I removed my sneakers and climbed onto the bed. Rolling in it a few times so I can relish the softness of it. By the time I rolled on my back, I was out cold.

The blinding rays of the sun coming through the windows broke me out of my sleeping condition. I looked down at the watch on my wrist and noticed that the sun was setting down. I decided to take a short shower. I dressed in a simple tank top which has Mickey's face on the front and says 'I'm a Disney fan so stop laughing!' on the back. I slipped on a pair of denim shorts, which are too short for my liking, all clothes courtesy of Alice.

I walked out of my room only to find the whole pad empty. They didn't leave me a note or anything so I decided to walk around the beach for awhile. I grabbed my navy blue jacket from my bag. It was long-sleeved and covered my whole arm up to my knuckles. It had Swan written across the back. It was a gift from my dad, I don't know what made him think to give me this. I still appreciated it.

I zipped it up until my chest and grabbed my hotel card and phone. I waited for the elevator's diing before I got out of the lobby. I put the hood up, it was big enough to cover my eyes. Once I got outside, I noticed half of the sun descending into the horizon.

I walked towards the beach not minding where I was walking into and suddenly bumped into a person.

"Ow." I grumbled as my butt went face-to-face with the rough floor. My hood was gladly still up above my head. I looked up to see a hand flashing on my face. I hesitantly took it and he pulled me up. There was a slight furrow in my brow as I felt his hand. It feels like you put you wet finger on an electric socket. Shocking right? But that's what I felt. I though it was one of those things you put in your palm and when someone hold it, you get electrocuted. But there wasn't anything on his hand. Except for a symbol tied to his wrist that was vaguely familiar but couldn't remember where.

"Uhm... I'm sorry." I awkwardly apologized as I looked down at my feet.

"No, it was okay." I looked up at him and he was almost wearing the same thing as me. Technically, hoodie up. That sort of thing. My hood was covvering my eyes so I couldn't see the rest of his face. The only thing I noticed was his Nikon digital camera hanging from his neck. So he's a photographer, I guess.

We stood there for a moment, drinking in what we were doing and we suddenly turned around together and walked away from each other.

The beach was practically empty when I got there. Well, most were couples sitting on a blanket, tangled together as they watched the sun set. I settled myself on the back, bringing my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on it, while I wrapped my arms around my legs. I let my hood down so I could peacefully enjoy and relax the sight before me.

Much to my dismay, this wasn't a a sight I would want to see. Kissing, cuddling, whispers, and intent gazes of love was surrounding me. I really know that I have a sympathetic look on my eyes right now. Reminding myself that I have no one to do that with. Also reminding myself that I might never love again if this was the result of every relationship out there.

_Jake._

The name itself sent pain directly to my heart. Along the pain was a mixture of anger. I am really wishing him well with his sl*t right now. Hoping she gives him what he wants and that is sleeping with her. My face showed anger.

As I took in my surroundings, again. I noticed a familiar jacket and camera shot directly at me about 30 feet away. Confused. I tilted my head towards the side in gesture of asking him what was he doing.

He took it down and that's when I saw _him. _

Beyond Adonis was this guy, he's like a Greek god sent to earth in human form. His almond-shaped emerald green eyes staring right through me. I couldn't see it glistening or glowing. Instead, I saw pain, sadness and broken-heartedness flash in it. It was like he was feeling the same thing I was.

His jacket was zipped open revealing the tight white shirt that shaped his abs perfectly well. I was ogling him for a long time that I didn't notice that he was making his way towards me. Panicking. I put up my hood again and stared down. Waiting for him.

I heard a crunch sound of the sand. He was right next to me. His hhands fidgeting the strap on his camera.

"So... uhm." He started. Making this soon-to-be conversation less awkward.

"Sorry about earlier." I muttered at him.

"It was no problem, really." I could imagine the smile on his face, which makes me look up, his lips were formed into a soft and small yet dazzling smile.

"I'm Edward." He introduced himself confidently, thrusting his hand toward me. I took it and shook it gently, the electricity from earlier passing through us again.

"Bella." I gave him a weak smile. The wind knocked my hood off my head and I closed my eyes as I inhale the smell of fresh air. I heard a click from Edward's direction and saw him take a picture of me. My mouth hung open at him as he chuckled at my expression.

"What'd you do that for?" I playfully smacked his arm. Who knew I could flirt? I was feeling so normal with him. Feeling like I've moved on.

"Nothing. It was just so beautiful and it seems like a special moment in life." He explained abruptly. My cheeks reddened as he said the word beautiful.


End file.
